Modern technology relies upon databases to store data for a wide variety of purposes. Databases may be updated or modified to change the data that is stored. More than one user may be able to access and change the database which may lead to issues when more than one user attempts to access the database at the same time. Updating and synchronizing changes to a database may be time consuming to implement and may slow down the performance of a database. Moreover, updates or modifications to a database using traditional techniques may increase the storage requirements of the database.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.